Kingdoms
There are currently 32 accessible kingdoms in the game which can be unlocked. There are also 3 kingdoms that are not present on the main map, and are only available as units. Each accessible kingdom provides: Banner, Challenges, Quests, Troops. Some Kingdoms can even give access to a Minigame when unlocked. Each kingdom also offers attributes: Gem Mastery, Income, Skill Bonus and Tribute, when increasing the Level or Power of them. Kingdoms List Baseless Kingdoms Among the unlockable kingdoms, there are currently three kingdoms that lack a base on the main map, and are only available as units. Because of this, these kingdoms do not have banners, masteries, skill bonuses, offer tribute or have quests. Like other kingdoms, these troops gain a kingdom bonus when used together. With the exception of the Guardians, all of these troops have a very high rarity, starting off at Legendary. World Map *06/02/2017 *map by KAYA43V3R Bonus Summary Table The sortable table below shows the Gem Mastery color, Skill Bonus Tribute, Troop and Class Reward for each Kingdom. Here you can see all about Classes. ---- Attributes Banner Once unlocked, each kingdom provides a banner. These banners can be assigned when editing a Team and give mana bonuses when matching gems. ---- Challenges Challenges can be unlocked by completing Quests in a kingdom. Each challenge can be mastered by completing it 5 times; it increases in difficulty and rewards each time. There are six tiers of difficulty and souls are awarded for each. The tiers and their rewards are as follows: Normal(10), Elite (20), Heroic(29), Epic(39), Legendary(195) and finally mastered. The player is rewarded a total of 293 souls for mastering a challenge. A mastered challenge can still be played, but without additional rewards. ---- Level Once unlocked, Kingdoms begin at level 1 and can be leveled with gold up to a maximum of 10. Each level grants you 1 bonus point of Mastery of a particular Gem color and 1% chance of gaining tribute. Reaching Kingdom Level 10 grants all your Troops +1 to a particular skill (+2 if Kingdom Power is 5 gold stars). ---- Minigame Currently two Kingdoms have access to Minigames. Broken Spire gives access to the Arena. Zhul'Kari gives access to the Treasure Hunt There are two more Kingdoms that have an additional feature. Drifting Sands has a Dungeon that can be pillaged. Blighted Lands has the Soulforge that can be used to craft troops, souls, gems and a few other things. ---- Power The Power of a Kingdom can increase its income, Tribute and give an additional Skill Bonus. A Kingdom's Power is determined by the specific Kingdom's troops owned by a player. Points are tallied as follows: * Owning at least one copy of a troop grants points. Owning multiple copies does not grant multiple points. ** For the first 10 troops, you get 50 points per troop. ** For all remaining troops, you get 10 points per troop. * Troop levels are worth points. ** Until you reach 200 total levels, each level is worth 10 points per level. ** Every level past 200 is worth 2 points per level. * Traits are worth points. ** Until you reach 30 total traits, each trait is worth 25 points per trait. ** Every trait past 30 is worth 10 points per trait. For example: Owning a Fortress Gate level 12 with one unlocked Trait grants a total of 195 Power to Broken Spire (50 for the troop + 120 for level + 25 for the trait). Power tiers are: Quests ---- Each accessable Kingdom offers a chain of Quests which include a little story, battles against preset enemies and usually peaks in a "boss battle" against one of the Kingdom's legendary troops. Completing Quests gives rewards, in addition to the usual rewards awarded to a battle depending on performance, consisting of Gold, Experience, (increased by Armor) increase in income, unlocking Challenges, an epic Troop of the specific Kingdom towards the end of each Quest-Chain (usually the "companion" of the story arch) and for some, specific Kingdoms a Hero Class, or a Weapon. ---- Skill Bonus Each Kingdom may grant a Skill Bonus to all troops, if the Kingdom is at level 10. This Bonus may double if the Kingdom Power is at 5 gold stars. Refer to the Summary Table to see which Skill Bonus each Kingdom grants. ---- Tribute Every time you collect your Kingdom income by clicking on your Home Kingdom, each Kingdom you have unlocked has a chance to provide Tribute in addition. Each Kingdom's Tribute is unique and may include Gold, Glory and/or Souls. See the Summary Table for each Kingdom's particular Tribute. Each Kingdom's Tribute is valued at 10 Glory (where 1 Glory = 4 Souls = 25 Gold), except for Pridelands, whose Tribute is worth 11 Glory. The chance for each Kingdom to provide Tribute is 1% for every Kingdom Level (up to a maximum of 10%). More than one Kingdom can provide Tribute at the same time. For every additional Kingdom Tribute received at one time (after the first one), you will also receive 1 Gems and 2 Gold Keys. ---- Troops Troops Category:Kingdoms